Ama mientras puedas
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Draco vive sólo para la música, el piano es su vida y cree que sin algunos compositores como Schumann o Bach no podría vivir. Aún no comprende que, también, hay alguien imprescindible para su vida, a pesar de que otros o él mismo, lo aparten de su lado.


_**.Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje me pertenece, Harry Potter y asociados (?) le pertenece a Jotaká-es-tan-difícil-ser-rubia-Rowling._

Fic escrito para el Fuh-Q-Fest del foro Drarry, donde una persona proponía un reto y otra debía escribirlo. Este es uno de esos retos. ^^

**.Reto de Mandyy:** Un fic muy drama y angst en que Draco es un pianista adorado y su jefe tiene intereses con el. El rubio tiene que hacer un viaje y debe separarse de Harry un tiempo. A uno de los dos le pasa algo terrible. Con un final inesperado y la base la canción "I hate everything about you - Three Days Grace"

**.Beta:** No tiene, pero si alguien quisiera ayudar y está dispuesto a corregir alguno de los errores que seguro habrá, es bienvenido!

**.Ayudante de Cátedra(?):** Inefable, gracias. Tienen que saber que si no nos hubiesemos comido una baguette de Jamón y Tomate en el buffete de la facultad, esto no hubiese salido. Creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin vos. Creo que el fic tiene mucho de nuestros toques locos.

**.Aclaraciones:** El fic no responde cien por ciento al reto, ustedes se darán cuenta qué cosas permanecieron y cuáles no.

* * *

_**Ama mientras puedas

* * *

**_

Sonaron las últimas notas cuando sintió otra vez el golpeteo en la puerta, seguro que era Potter que lo buscaba para hacer esas cosas que las parejas realizan juntos.

Cinco años de relación y Potter no entendía que no debía molestarlo cuando estaba encerrado en el estudio, se lo repetía todos los días, él daba excusas tontas _"me gusta verte tocar el piano"_ y la contestación era siempre la misma _"Potter, el piano se escucha, no se mira. El arte está en la música."_

Usualmente utilizaba el piano del conservatorio donde daba clases, se encerraba allí en su salón, sus alumnos lo adoraban y sabían que no debían molestarlo mientras practicaba su arte, porque cuando Draco tocaba lo hacía con tanta pasión y entrega que cualquiera que presenciaba el momento decía que Draco y la música eran uno solo. Porque él sabe que es así, que vive para la música y la música vive para él, están conectados de una manera especial.

Quiso comenzar de nuevo, esta vez con _Phantasien für das Pianoforte_ de Robert Schumann, que le fascinaba… pero seguían llamando a la puerta. Irritado realizó un hechizo para mantener la habitación en silencio y mientras sus dedos se deslizaban la composición dedicada a Chopin alguna vez, venía a su mente como si la estuviese escribiendo él mismo. A pesar de que su atención estaba exclusivamente en su piano, y en Schumann, no podía dejar de pensar porqué estaba en su casa y no en su trabajo donde no lo interrumpían. Todo era culpa de Potter si él no fuera de esa manera, tan bueno, tan apetecible… él ahora podría tocar su instrumento en un lugar adecuado.

Draco abrió los ojos, sin recordar en qué momento los cerró y dejo de mover sus dedos sobre las teclas. Miró un bemol sin fijarse necesariamente en él y pensó aún más irritado en lo sucedido. Mentiría si dijera que no se imaginaba que su jefe tendría intenciones para con Potter, porque en el fondo lo sabía, tal vez era la forma en que él lo miraba.

Pero lo que más le jodió fue la maldita propuesta, el depravado de su jefe le había prometido que viajaría a América y lo presentaría como el mejor pianista del mundo, pero todo tenía su precio y su jefe quería que le pagara con especias, que le pagara con Potter.

Draco lo pensó, tan solo fue instante de meditación, porque él jamás lo entregaría, por más que le prometieran el mundo, Potter era su pareja, él era su amante y no podía dejar que un entrometido se metiera en el medio, por más que tuviesen problemas, por más que a veces no lo soporte y quiera tenerlo lejos, Potter era de su propiedad, suyo y nadie podría tocarlo. Eso fue lo que le dijo a su jefe, que estaba equivocado si pensaba que vendería a Potter de esa manera, era un ofrecimiento muy pobre para entregar a su pareja así porque sí.

El problema, básicamente no fue ese, fue lo que dijo después, lo que el muy engreído dijo luego del rechazo _"¿Seguro Malfoy? Si me sentía benevolente te hubiese ofrecido un trío."_ asqueroso, un Malfoy no se revolcaba por un poco de placer, _"No te pongas de ese modo Malfoy, por favor… ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? Que ya te imaginas qué pensaría Harry de mi, porque yo soy bueno y tú no. Yo lo conozco y sé lo que quiere." _Ese maldito.

La puerta sonó otra vez, Draco giró su cabeza bruscamente, era imposible que aún se escucharan ruidos luego del hechizo que colocó. Se paró sigilosamente y abrió la puerta pasando su varita por encima del picaporte. Al ver quien estaba en frente, su ira aumentó, y aunque hubiese querido mandarle una imperdonable de lleno en la cara, ocultó su varita rápidamente.

—¿Puedo saber cómo entró en mi casa?

—Malfoy, deberías cuidar tus modales —dijo su jefe desde su costado, se atrevió a entrar y se sentó en el banquillo delante del piano enfrentándolo—. Tienes que trabajar, ¿Recuerdas?

—Creí que me había quedado sin trabajo —respondió cerrando la puerta, al parecer Potter no estaba, no recordaba en qué momento salió de la casa, pero mejor así, no sabía como había entrado pero lo que sí sabía, era que ese hombre que tenía en frente no podía traer nada bueno consigo.

—No podría despedirte, ¿Qué pianista iría a Nottingham esta noche?

—¿Nottingham?

—Además —continuó como si Draco no lo hubiese interrumpido—, no creerías que iba a rendirme tan fácil, ¿Verdad? Esta es tú última oportunidad Malfoy.

Draco observó a su jefe y frunció el ceño, el engreído sonreía, ¡Sonreía! Y eso es porque creía que iba a poder quedarse con Potter, él iba a demostrarle lo contrario. No contestó. Su jefe dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente, Draco se acercó a su cara, antes de que el otro pudiese decir nada estiró su brazo y le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla, estaba tan enojado que no vio venir el golpe defensivo del otro individuo, así que también recibió un golpe en su cara. El jefe se alejó y se apoyó en la pared.

—Eres un desgraciado —le dijo Draco que estaba sujetándose del piano.

—Por favor, tan sólo soy un músico al que le interesan los negocios —se inspeccionó la mejilla con un espejo que estaba en la pared contigua y prosiguió—. No llegaremos a ningún acuerdo, pero quiero que recuerdes que podrías haber sido famoso. Ahora arréglate adecuadamente, partes hacia Nottingham a dar un concierto en una fiesta importante.

Reflexionó, tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas al maldito, pero no porque no quisiera entregarle a Potter debía quedarse sin trabajo, esa era la conclusión de su jefe y aunque lo aborreciera no le parecía una mala idea. Necesitaba el trabajo, y esas fiestas en mansiones de gente muy adinerada, a las que estaba acostumbrado a asistir, le servían para su carrera musical. Se irguió y sin vacilar abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—De acuerdo, deja lo que tengas que dejarme sobre la mesa del comedor y partiré ahora mismo, pero tú tienes que marcharte ya —el jefe le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Antes de que llegue Harry? —Draco frunció el ceño, el otro se rió con amargura, dejo unos papeles parecidos a una partitura sobre el piano y se encaminó a la puerta—. Por favor Malfoy, se más disimulado.

Cuando se fue, Draco azotó la puerta. Apoyó su oreja sobre ella tratando de escuchar si ya se había alejado, siempre aparecía de improvisto, nadie lo veía en el conservatorio deambulando por ahí, sólo entraba a una habitación para importunar a otros. El rubio jamás se preguntó cómo hacía esas cosas, o porqué nunca le cuestionó sobre como podía viajar a cualquier parte del Reino Unido en el mismo día del concierto, fue un acuerdo tácito, un entendimiento sin palabras. Él le avisaba cuando debía tocar, Draco aceptaba, se aparecía en el lugar y comenzaba a realizar música. Le agradaba esa relación sin preocupaciones ni preguntas, hasta que él se metió en su vida tratando de llevarse lo poco que aún tenía, a Draco podían arrebatarle miles de cosas, exceptuando su música y Potter.

Decidió terminar con eso y considerando que ya pronto sería de noche, agarró la partitura que había dejado su jefe sobre el piano y la leyó. Era una melodía de Beethoven, algo rutinario, lo que siempre le pedían, eso o Mozart, gente sin originalidad, seguramente cuando llegara la cambiaría por otra, como siempre hacía.

No había dirección, ni nada al lugar que debía acudir, era siempre igual. Sin pensarlo demasiado sujeto su varita y se apareció en algún lugar de Nottingham. Podría haberle dejado una nota a Potter, pero seguramente ya estaría acostumbrado a sus desapariciones, además si terminaba con eso rápidamente regresaría al estudio y él no se daría cuenta, así evitarían preguntas molestas e interrogatorios innecesarios. Sintió el piso sobre sus pies y que la opresión lo liberaba. Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió extraño.

El lugar donde se encontraba le era familiar, no sabía de dónde o porqué, pero sentía que ya había estado allí. No se preocupó, cada vez que viajaba le ocurría lo mismo. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, cuando se dio cuenta que no hacía falta, veía claramente. En el centro de la habitación había un piano, se dejo deslizar por el banquillo en frente del instrumento y comenzó a tocar. Esta vez fue _Die Kunst der Fuge_ de Bach, obra musical que no estaba terminada. Se dejo inundar por el sonido de las teclas, permitiéndoles ocupar cada sentido de su persona, el piano le dominaba, y él se lo permitía. Sus dedos se movían como si jamás podrían deslizarse otra vez por los sostenidos o los bemoles, porque él siente que el Do o el Re le atraen, le hipnotizan, las notas le permiten jugar con ellas, acariciarlas, sentirlas y saborearlas, pero cuando deja de tocar se siente vacío porque no están con él, no las siente dentro de él llamándolo para disfrutar.

—¿Te diviertes?

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y sus brazos se aferraron al borde del instrumento, dejando caer las partituras de Beethoven al piso. Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro, ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Su jefe lo miró sonriente, estaba sentado en un diván en la esquina de la habitación, con elegancia, con porte—. ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?

—La respuesta correcta sería: Magia —contestó el sujeto parándose y caminando hacia el centro de la habitación—. No debes ser tan engreído y pensar que tú solo puedes realizar algunos trucos.

—¿Qué demonios quiere? —Draco se paró alejándose de él, el otro se acercó más.

—Malfoy, tuviste tu oportunidad y no supiste aprovecharla. En realidad, tuviste dos oportunidades.

—No le entiendo —se estaba asustando, para qué mentirse a sí mismo. Tenía miedo de lo que ese loco podría hacerle.

—La primera fue durante los últimos cinco o seis años, creíste que ya teniendo una relación establecida todo iría bien, que no debías preocuparte por mantenerlo a tu lado, ¿verdad?

Hablando de Potter, otra vez. El hombre estaba obsesionado con él, ahora que se daba cuenta, cada vez que hablaban él lo mencionaba, podía ser solo una oración o un comentario al pasar, pero siempre que se encontraban, Potter estaba en el medio.

Su jefe se sentó y empezó a tocar la pieza _Tristesse_ de Chopin, ¿Cómo no? Era su preferido, como Schumann era el de Draco. Recordó que una vez tuvieron una charla sobre ambos, que Chopin era delicado y que Schumann representaba bipolaridad. Que uno aprendió del otro y lo inmortalizaba en sus composiciones, pero que al otro no le hubiese afectado no conocer a uno. La música llenaba el salón.

—La segunda, obviamente, fue mi propuesta. Era tu última opción para no perderlo. Cambiar un poco la rutina, para que no se canse. Porque Harry se cansó de Malfoy, ¿Te diste cuenta? —giró su cabeza y mientras seguía tocando observó la reacción de Draco.

—Cállese —gritó el rubio, ¿De qué cosas hablaba? Por supuesto que Potter no se cansó de él, él era quien todavía soportaba a Potter y sus manías de Gryffindor. Un reflejo de un recuerdo inundó su mente y un sentimiento melancólico su corazón, ¿Una pelea? No, un abandono.

—¿Recuerdas Malfoy?

—No tengo nada que recordar —le dijo el rubio furioso, desesperado intentó salir de allí, su jefe parado frente a él se lo impidió.

—Mejor así, las cosas serán más fáciles si tú cooperas —lo empujó y logró que cayera al suelo, éste se refregó el hombre dónde se había golpeado—. Quiero que entiendas, esto sí es personal.

Draco se levantó y con el impulsó que logró tomar desde el suelo trató de pegarle a su jefe, le erró y lo único que consiguió fue romper un gran espejo que estaba colgado en una de las paredes. Su puño ensangrentado contenía minúsculas piezas de vidrio pero no se dio por enterado, porque la furia que sentía en su interior quemaba cada una de sus extremidades.

—Malfoy, si tú no hubieras aparecido todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil. Harry sería solamente mío, porque él me quería a mi no a ti, el me quiere a mi.

—Potter ni siquiera te conoce —fue el único argumento que se le ocurrió, ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba cambiado, antes hubiese mandado a volar a ese maldito en seguida.

—¿Eso solo tienes para decir? Qué raro estás Malfoy —su jefe también se había dado cuenta—, aparentemente no piensas luchar por Harry. Y te equivocas, él si me conoció y sabe que soy lo que necesita, porque jamás ha sentido más placer, satisfacción y felicidad que cuando está conmigo.

Se equivocaba, él sí pelearía por Potter, porque Potter era suyo y nadie podía tocarle un solo pelo. Su jefe era un mentiroso, todo lo que decía era mentira, lo estaba provocando para caer en su juego, tenía que pensar rápidamente en algo así acabar con eso de una vez. Miró a su alrededor y vio el brillo de un pedazo del espejo a su costado, tenía una forma puntiaguda, perfecto.

De nuevo, pareció que el otro hombre pensó lo mismo que él, así que se tiró al suelo para sujetar aquel vidrio antes que él, lo logró.

—Ya te dije que no aprovechaste el momento Malfoy, ahora Harry se quedará conmigo para siempre, durante toda la eternidad.  
No lo permitiría, cuando su jefe se lanzó sobre él para atacarlo con el arma cortante Draco trató de impedírselo sujetando el brazo que contenía el espejo, comenzaron a forcejear cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry, el moreno se entrometió entre los dos, tratando de separarlos, quería agarrar con su mano el arma blanca en las manos del jefe, estaba defendiendo su vida. No supo cuánto duró el forcejeo entre los tres, lo único que supo es que él quería ganar, él quería terminar con el sufrimiento y la ira que sentía en su alma, necesitaba terminar con todo para no sentir que había perdido, porque un Malfoy no pierde, no deja que le arrebaten lo que más le importa, y si no lo tiene, nadie lo tendrá.

En el momento que sintió algo tibio en su mano soltó el espejo, no reconoció qué había sucedido, solo un alivio en el pecho que hacía tanto no sentía, no recordó cuándo fue que empezó a necesitar ese alivio, esa libertad, porque su alma estaba aprisionada en algún lugar de su razón. Miró sus manos que manchadas de rojo estaban, miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada, volvió a mirar y estaba su jefe, arrodillado tratando de parar la hemorragia. Potter lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, a él, no al jefe, ¿o al jefe y no a él? Sus manos trataban de agarrar algo en el pesado aire de la habitación, y con un roce efímero acarició una mejilla. Luego, sus pupilas siguieron son la mirada el lento caer de la mano de Potter sobre la superficie del suelo, su jefe no podía contenerse y las lágrimas caían sobre su cara, su preocupación y su tristeza era palpable, seguía presionando sobre la herida del moreno para que no sangre, pero ya era inútil, porque Potter yacía en el centro de la habitación, al lado del piano que tanto amaba, el jefe seguía llorando y lamentándose.

Draco se paró, aún con sangre chorreando de sus manos y se sentó a tocar el piano. Ésta vez sonaba _Liebestraum nº 3_ de Franz Liszt, una de las obras más famosas de ese compositor, que hablaba sobre el amor entre dos personas maduras, el amor real sin barreras, el amor que desata miles de sentimientos y confusiones. Miró a su alrededor, no había ventanas ni puertas en la habitación, encerrados juntos por la eternidad dirigió su mirada al jefe que ahora lo observaba tamborileando sus dedos al ritmo de la música sobre el pecho de Potter… mientras las teclas se iban tiñendo de rojo, y Draco sintió que la sangre de Harry inmortalizaba más la melodía.

_**¡Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas!**_**  
**_**¡Oh, ama, ama mientras te guste amar!

* * *

**_

_Llegó a su casa luego de un tedioso día de trabajo, esperaba entrar y que la cena estuviese lista o por lo menos esperaba encontrarse a Draco sentado en el sofá mirando algo de televisión._

_Qué iluso que se sintió al saber que Draco no lo estaba esperando, él se encontraba otra vez en el estudio, con su piano, encerrado en su propio mundo de vanidad y música clásica._

_Cuando descubrió que Draco tocaba el piano, lo primero que le pidió fue que le tocase algo, quería conocer todas las personalidades de su nuevo amigo, conocía al Malfoy que había sido en épocas del colegio, al Malfoy de la guerra, al Draco que le había ofrecido nuevamente su amistad, pero jamás conoció al Draco que hacía música con sus manos, que podía realizar algo tan bello y hacer que se viera tan simple. Y así fue como la primera vez que lo vio tocar sintió que el rubio desaparecía del planeta, porque se concentraba tanto en su piano, parecía hipnotizado por la melodía de Chopin y no tenía intenciones de regresar al mundo de los mortales. Harry se sorprendió tanto, nunca había visto que Draco realizara algo con tanto esmero, descubrió después que lo que Draco más añoraba y disfrutaba, era la música._

_El primer compositor que escuchó de las manos del rubio fue Chopin, siguió Mozart y luego Bach. Así fue como Harry se enamoró de Draco, escuchándolo todos los días tocar el piano. Lamentablemente, los años traen problemas consigo y cuando estos no se resuelven, traen consecuencias._

_Ahora, luego de mucho tiempo, no le fascinaba que Draco tocara el piano, no sabe cuándo fue que empezó a odiar al piano tanto como odiaba otras cosas, pero lo que si sabe es que fue el día que escuchó a Schumann por primera vez en las manos de Draco, cuando sintió miedo. Temía que algo sucediera pronto, cada vez que llegaba a su hogar un terror lo invadía y no desaparecía hasta que Draco aparecía frente a él dispuesto a ser él mismo y disfrutar de su relación._

_Dejo la chaqueta sobre el sofá y se dirigió al estudio, como siempre la puerta estaba cerrada y la música que se escuchaba allí adentro era Schumann, maldijo en voz baja y se fue a preparar la cena. Draco ya no era el mismo, estaba mucho más distante y frío, intentaría sonsacarle algo, necesitaba saber qué le sucedía, pero en el fondo, tratando de no hacerle caso a su instinto, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo, Harry da vueltas sobre la cama, tiene frío y las mantas no le alcanzan para deshacerse de él. Porque no es un frescor común y corriente, es la falta de un cuerpo a su lado lo que le impide dormir y no le contiene. El calor que irradia el cuerpo de Draco es lo que necesita para sentirse satisfecho, ya ni recuerda cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos, no que tuvieron sexo porque eso había sido hace poco, no. Cuando estuvieron juntos en toda la inmensidad de la palabra, lo que todo ella conlleva. El permanecer unidos, el amor, la compañía, el placer de sentir al otro junto a tu cuerpo._

_La mano de Harry se desliza sobre su cuerpo, y se imagina que son las manos de Draco lo que le rodean su miembro, esos dedos largos y finos que le sedujeron alguna vez, que le atraparon. Que es su lengua la que recorre su cuello, aquella que le robó el aliento y no se lo entregó, que es Draco el que le hace sentir tanto placer, aquel que una vez le sacó el corazón de su pecho y lo guardo bajo llave para jamás devolvérselo._

_Piensa, recuerda momentos juntos, aquella primera vez sobre la alfombra del salón, al lado del piano, luego de haber escuchado como interpretaba a Bach, no se aguantó más y le cayó encima, tirándolo del banquillo, haciéndolo caer. Le besó con tanta pasión y entrega que creyó que sería su último beso, pero no fue así. Draco le rodeó el cuello y lo apretó contra él, le susurró al oído que se había tardado muchas semanas en reaccionar. Sin mucho preámbulo los despojó de las ropas que tenían y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, no hubo lugar de la blanca piel del rubio que no haya lamido y saboreado. Sentirlo retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo fue una de las experiencias más gratificantes de toda su vida._

_Los dedos largos de Draco rodearon su polla, y creyó que se derretía ante su toque, lo preparó rápidamente porque sabía que no aguantaría demasiado, abrazó las caderas de Draco mientras lo penetraba, cada vez al fondo, cada vez más intenso. Los movimientos comenzaron sin pensarlo, porque Harry no pensaba en ese momento, lo único que podía sentir era a Draco, su piel, su pelo, su respiración entrecortada y sus gemidos de pasión que le llenaban cada célula de su cuerpo._

_El orgasmo culminó con sus energías y cuando él cayó sobre Draco, no pudo sentirse más feliz._

_Su mano manchada con su propio semen se dirigió al lugar en el que la cama se enfriaba. No supo cuando fue que Draco había dejado de ser él, para convertirse en Malfoy, al que sólo le importaba la música. Harry tomó una decisión y sabía que fue la más difícil que tomó en su vida, pero que no lamentaría haberlo hecho. O eso creyó él en esa fría noche._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Lo dejó, lo hizo. Fue simple, no hubo ninguna interrupción cuando se lo dijo, cuando le contó que ya no aguantaba, que necesitaba un tiempo porque la distancia que había entre ellos le estaba matando. Le dijo, también, que no había dejado de amarlo que dudaba si eso pasaría alguna vez, pero que no podía competir con el piano, él no era digno rival de la música que Draco interpretaba._

_Fue cuando terminó de hablar que Draco reaccionó, alegó que no podía ponerse así por un conflicto menor, que todas las parejas pasaban por eso. De repente algo cambio en el perfil de Malfoy, un reflejo sobre sus ojos grises y Draco apareció en la habitación, el Draco que él extrañaba, él que amaba con todo su corazón y el que su cuerpo más añoraba. Se retractó, no entendió porqué Draco se refutaba a si mismo._

—_Puedo cambiar, puedo dejar de ser Malfoy._

_Harry se sorprendió ante sus palabras, allí escondido entre partituras estaba el Draco que él amaba, vaciló un poco._

—_Ser Draco, puedo volver a ser Draco. Sólo tienes que dejar que me encargue de Malfoy._

_No entendió esa frase, pero recordó tristemente lo que habían sido los últimos meses, se negó, le dijo que él ya había tenido su oportunidad y que no la había aprovechado. Agarró su bolso, y salió. Una vez más, el miedo inundó sus pensamientos._

_**-x-x-x-**_

—_¡Draco! —gritó al entrar a la habitación._

_Se había dirigido a su antiguo hogar con Draco para buscar algunas cosas, ya había ido una vez pero Draco ni se enteró que estuvo allí porque aparentemente no salió del estudio en donde estaba el piano desde que él se había ido. Al principio solo se dirigió a su habitación, pero cuando empezó a escuchar gritos en donde estaba Draco se preocupó. Sabía que algo iba a suceder, no sabía cómo o porqué, pero desde que pasó por la puerta de la casa, un temor que hacía tiempo no sentía se apoderó de él, como la primera vez que escuchó a Schumann._

_Los gritos aumentaron, parecía que Draco hablaba con alguien, pero las voces eran iguales, ambos diálogos provenían de su antigua pareja. Cuando escuchó el ruido de un vidrio cayendo al piso, decidió entrar. Y allí parado en medio de la habitación, con el piano a un costado, estaba Draco, el suelo estaba lleno de espejos rotos, su mano tenía sangre en el puño y una de sus mejillas también sangraba. Aparentemente forcejeaba para no utilizar el cortante vidrio del espejo que tenía en su mano izquierda, forcejeaba con su mano derecha. Se estaba intentando clavar aquel espejo en medio del pecho. Harry se paralizó lo necesario para acercarse y tratar de arrebatarle el pedazo de espejo de la mano._

_Inútilmente lucharon por un tiempo, Draco gritaba incoherencias, maldecía a alguien que no conocía, lo maldecía a él, y también se maldecía a él mismo, a Malfoy, al Jefe y a Harry. El moreno se asustó cada vez más y desesperado intentó sujetar el brazo de Draco. El arma blanca cambió de posición, y el dolor punzante que sintió en el pecho superó todos los dolores que había sentido alguna vez, excepto uno. Draco soltó el espejo y lo miró, horrorizado, con tristeza, con apatía e indiferencia. Era como si hubiese dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, Harry cayó al suelo y trató de tocarlo, rozó su mejilla mientras Draco trataba de parar la hemorragia con una mano y con la otra no hacía nada, tan sólo estaba quieta en el aire. El brazo de Harry cayó lentamente en el suelo, y sus ojos verdes se perdieron en la infinidad de la habitación, yacía su cuerpo ensangrentado en medio del salón, con un piano y unas partituras de Beethoven a su lado._

_Draco se paró, miró sus manos ensangrentadas mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se dio vuelta y observó el espejo, algunos pedazos aún se mantenían dentro del marco, allí se vio, estaba sólo con él mismo, se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar a Franz Liszt, de vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía a Harry a su izquierda, o al espejo a su derecha.

* * *

_

Lo único que pudo entender dentro de su locura, es que solo no se encontraba y que cada vez que intentaba arreglar las cosas, Harry terminaba muerto, siempre Harry terminaba muerto, y él despierto. Despierto con su otro yo, despierto en esa habitación sin ventanas ni puertas.

En el pabellón de San Mungo para personas con problemas mentales, Draco Malfoy tocaba un tema de Chopin, no recordaba el nombre, tal vez no importaba, tal vez quería no recordarlo. Sentía que tenía sangre en sus manos y se las limpiaba en la tela de su camisa, le diagnosticaron Síndrome de Personalidades Múltiples. Mejor conocido como esquizofrenia, a veces, cuando piensa que nadie lo ve ni lo escucha mira al espejo que está a su lado sobre la mesa y se sienta en una silla, mueve sus dedos en el aire y dice:

"_Harry, la música no se ve. Se escucha… ven, hoy tocaré a Bach, sé que te gusta."_

_**Llegará la hora, llegará la hora**_**  
**_**en la que sobre las tumbas te lamentarás.

* * *

.**_

_**End.**_

_¡Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas!_  
_¡Oh, ama, ama mientras te guste amar!_  
_Llegará la hora, llegará la hora_  
_en la que sobre las tumbas te lamentarás."_  
Es uno de los poemas de Ludwig Uhland y Ferdinand Freiligrath, en los que Liebestraüme de Liszt estuvo inspirado.

Esta autora loca recomienda las composiciones mencionadas a lo largo de la historia, no están puestas porque sí. Cuando las escuchen comprenderán que están ahí porque necesitaba esa música en esas escenas. xD

¡Gracias por leer!

_**Carli-chan**_, _dejen de codiciar a __**mis**__ amantes Brian, Arthur y Draco! ¬¬_


End file.
